A surgical sealing element holder as well as a surgical sealing system of the type described at the outset are known, for example, from DE 20 2006 005 442 U1. Sealing systems of this type are normally designed so as to be reusable as a whole or in part. Increased wear and tear can occur, in particular, in the case of sealing units of the sealing system on account of the insertion of instruments and so they can pass through only a limited number of reprocessing cycles, i.e., in particular, cleaning and subsequent sterilization. It is important, in particular, in the case of systems which can be reused only partially that the sealing element can be replaced in a simple and reliable manner and a channel defined by the trocar sleeve can be sealed securely against gas loss.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a surgical sealing element holder and a surgical sealing system of the type described at the outset which allow replacement of a sealing element of the sealing system in a simple and reliable manner and which ensure that sealing in relation to a channel of the trocar sleeve is perfect at all times.